Yeah, We're Friends
by AzzureAoi
Summary: Persahabatan yang indah, yang tidak akan bisa dipisahkan oleh apapun. Bahkan oleh kematian sekalipun. Aoi-sama's first fanfic.  WARNING: OOC. Read n Review please..? :  aku newbie    EDITED  dikarenakan terlalu banyak typo    "


**THREE YOUNG NINJAS**

_**Mereka bukan siapa-siapa**_

"Aaaargh, kemana sih Sensei Kakashi?" gerutu Sakura kesal. Ia dan Naruto sudah sejak tadi menunggu Sensei Kakashi yang berjanji akan memberikan latihan tambahan untuk mereka bertiga – Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak bisa datang karena mendadak kepalanya pusing.

Naruto yang mulai bosan kini memainkan kunai-nya sebagai _dart_. Ia melemparkan kunai-nya ke sebuah batang pohon, dan.. clepp! menancap tepat sasaran. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung mengikuti Naruto, dan kini kedua ninja muda itu tengah asyik bermain _dart_.

Slash! Tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan melewati mereka. Hmm, Sensei Kakashi.

"Maaf, aku telat." katanya dengan muka tanpa dosa.

"Paling-paling membaca Icha-Icha Paradise karya Sensei Mesum itu lagi," bisik Naruto pada Sakura. Sahabatnya itu tersenyum geli. Benar, hanya Sensei Kakashi yang mau membaca buku karangan Sensei Jiraiya tersebut.

"Oya, di mana si _moody_ Sasuke?" tanya Kaka-sensei.

"Entahlah. Tadi sih dia datang, tapi terus pulang gara-gara pusing." jawab Sakura sekenanya, karena sudah tak sabar untuk latihan.

"Ooo. Baiklah, kita mulai saja."

Begitulah, akhirnya mereka latihan tanpa Sasuke. Mereka tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada sahabat mereka itu…

-in Sasuke's home-

"Sasu, kau sudah pulang latihan?" tanya Itachi yang sedang menyiram tanaman. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Aku pusing, kepalaku sakit." keluh Sasuke sambil mengerang memegangi kepalanya. Itachi mulai khawatir.

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah. Memangnya kepalamu sakit sekali?"

"Hn."

Itachi berjalan ke dapur, hendak membuatkan teh hijau hangat untuk adiknya. Tapi tiba-tiba…

Bruk!

Sasuke jatuh pingsan. Itachi menoleh ke belakang, lalu berteriak histeris.

"Sasu! Sasu!" teriaknya keras, berusaha menyadarkan adiknya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi adiknya. Kaa-san dan Tou-san yang masih tidur siang jadi terbangun karena teriakan itu.

"Ada a… Hei, kenapa Sasu? Kenapa dia, Itachi?" seru Kaa-san. Itachi hampir menangis karena ia sangat khawatir pada adik satu-satunya itu.

"Entahlah, Kaa-san, aku tak tahu. Tadi dia mengeluh kepalanya sangat sakit, tapi tiba-tiba di pingsan," ucap Itachi dengan nada bergetar.

"Ayo, cepat bawa Sasu ke Rumah Sakit Ninja!" kata Tou-san sambil mengambil kunci mobil. Itachi membopong adiknya – dan tak sadar kalau ia masih mengenakan celana pendek. Pikirannya betul-betul kacau, ia tak sempat memikirkan apapun kecuali Sasuke.

_**Mereka mengajariku arti kehidupan secara tidak langsung**_

Saat Sakura pulang ke rumah, Kaa-san menyambutnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Saku, apa kamu tahu tadi Sasuke pingsan dan dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Ninja?" tanya Kaa-san. Gadis berumur 13 tahun itu hampir tersandung karena kaget.

"Hah? Sakit apa dia? Kenapa dia tak pernah bilang?"

"Kata Itachi, dia tadi mengeluh kepalanya pusing, lalu pingsan. Kaa-san belum mendapat kabar lagi setelah itu."

Sakura berjalan ke kamar dengan lunglai. _Berarti, besok Sasu tidak ke sekolah.._ pikirnya.

_**Mereka hanyalah dua ninja muda, tapi mereka luar biasa**_

-in Ninja Hospital-

"Sasuke mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir. Dia sudah sangat lama mengidap penyakit ini." tutur dokter yang memeriksa Sasuke. Kaa-san menangis. Tou-san berusaha menenangkannya. Itachi mendengarnya dari luar, dan matanya langsung panas. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis, tapi.. airmatanya mengalir juga.

Sasuke terbangun dengan perasaan kacau. "Aku… di.."

"Kau di Rumah Sakit." kata Itachi sambil berusaha tersenyum. Sasuke memegangi kepalanya sambil kembali meringis.

"Sakit, ya?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Itachi yang tak tega melihat adiknya menahan sakit yang amat sangat, akhirnya keluar kamar, menuju toilet, dan menangis di sana.

"Kenapa harus Sasu?" sesalnya, menyadari kenyataan bahwa kebanyakan penderita kanker otak tidak akan hidup lama – hanya beberapa tahun, bahkan mungkin beberapa bulan.

-one day later-

"Naru! Apa kau sudah tahu kalau Sasu kemarin pingsan dan dirawat di Rumah Sakit Ninja?" Sakura bertanya dengan heboh saat Naruto baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Ninja berumur 14 tahun itu melotot kaget. "Sakit apa dia?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke rumahnya? Siapa tahu Kaa-sannya mau memberi tahu kita,"

"Ide bagus! Baiklah, sepulang sekolah nanti kita ke sana."

Begitulah. Sepanjang sekolah, Saku dan Naru menjadi tidak tenang, tidak sabar untuk menjenguk sahabat mereka yang satu itu.

_**Mereka hanya dua ninja muda yang belum menguasai banyak ilmu**_

Naruto memencet bel di depan rumah Sasuke. Tak lama, Itachi keluar.

"Nii, katanya Sasu sakit ya? Sakit apa dia?" serobot Naru tak sabar. Itachi hanya tersenyum dan mempersilakan kedua ninja itu masuk rumah. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang ada rapat di kantor, jadilah Itachi sendiri di rumah.

"Sasuke memang sakit dan penyakitnya berat." tutur Itachi pelan. "Dia dirawat di Rumah Sakit Ninja. Aku baru saja mau ke sana. Kalian mau ikut?"

Saku dan Naru mengangguk keras. "Tentu saja mau!"

"Baiklah, aku akan menelepon orangtua kalian. Nanti akan kuantar kalian pulang setelah dari Rumah Sakit." kata Itachi sambil mengambil kunci mobil.

Di dalam mobil, kedua ninja itu tidak bisa tenang. Mereka terus saja bertanya, "Apakah masih jauh, Nii?", dan Itachi hanya bisa menjawab, "Masih. Sabar ya?" atau "Sebentar lagi."

Akhirnya tibalah mereka bertiga di Rumah Sakit. Naru dan Saku menggandeng tangan Itachi erat-erat. Saat semakin dekat dengan kamar Sasuke, mereka semakin erat menggandeng Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum. "Jangan takut. Sasu justru senang kalau dijenguk. Lagipula dia baik-baik saja kok." katanya menenangkan kedua anak itu, walaupun sebetulnya dalam hati ia juga merasa cemas dan ketakutan.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar. Terlihat seorang anak seusianya sedang berbaring lemah di atas ranjang.

"Sasu," gumamnya pelan. Naruto berjalan cepat ke samping ranjang Sasuke.

"Sasu sakit apa, Nii?" tanya Naru cemas.

"K.. kanker otak," jawab Ita-nii lemah dengan setengah terbata. Kedua ninja itu melongo. Mereka berfikir sejenak, _kanker otak.. penyakit yang mengerikan. Kebanyakan penderitanya tidak dapat hidup lama.._

Tak terasa sebutir air mata jatuh ke pipi Sakura. Ia pun segera keluar kamar. Itachi menyusulnya.

"Jangan menangis, nanti Sasu tambah sakit. Ayo, masuk lagi. Sasu pasti senang melihat kalian datang" ujarnya lembut, mencoba bergurau sambil menepuk pundak Sakura yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri layaknya Sasuke.

Naruto berdiri di sisi ranjang. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka sahabatnya itu ternyata menderita penyakit yang mengerikan. Selang infus dimana-mana, masker oksigen selalu melekat… sangat merepotkan.

Itachi kemudian berbisik di telinga Sasuke, memanggilnya agar bangun.

Tak lama, Sasuke terbangun. Ia kaget melihat kedua sahabatnya menjenguknya.

"Saku.. Naru.." ucapnya lemah sekali. Kedua sahabatnya mencoba tersenyum.

"Sakit ya, Sasu?" tanya Naru. Sasu terdiam.

"Ya, begitulah. Ternyata aku mengidap kanker otak ya, hehehe.." katanya sambil mencoba tertawa, meskipun rasa sakit di kepalanya tidak dapat berbohong.

Kemudian, ketiga sahabat itu asyik mengobrol. Tampaknya Sasuke berjuang keras menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya, dan kedua sahabatnya juga berusaha keras membuat Sasuke tertawa seperti biasanya, dan hal itu membuat Itachi terharu karena bahagia.

"Oya, Ino mencarimu terus sejak kemarin. Mungkin dia ingin mengungkapkan rasa sukanya padamu, Sasu." kata Naruto.

"Tadi Kaka-sensei juga mencarimu. Katanya kenapa kau sudah dua kali tidak masuk sekolah? Kita hanya menjawab, 'sedang baca buku Icha-Icha Paradise!' hahahaha.." gurau Sakura.

"Aku bawa kamera, lho! Kita foto-foto yuk! Kenangan saat di Rumah Sakit," kata Itachi tiba-tiba. Spontan ketiga ninja itu langsung berteriak senang.

Sasuke sedang minum. Jepret!

Naruto sedang menjulurkan lidah. Jepret!

Sakura sedang merapikan rambut. Jepret!

Itachi sedang menutup mata. Jepret!

Itachi dan Naruto. Jepret!

Itachi dan Sakura. Jepret!

Naruto-Sasuke-Sakura. Jepret!

Lima belas menit mereka habiskan dengan berfoto, mengobrol dan bercanda. Sasuke sejenak melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Betul-betul hari yang menyenangkan!

"Saatnya pulang. Jam besuk sudah habis, dan Sasu perlu istirahat agar cepat sembuh." kata Itachi. Sasuke cengengesan.

"Jaga kesehatan ya, Sasu!" pesan Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan sebelum mereka meninggalkan kamar. Sasuke mengangguk antusias.

"Pasti! Aku berjanji setelah sembuh nanti aku akan jalan - jalan bersama kalian ke warung ramen. Hahaha.." kata Sasuke sambil tertawa.

"Tapi jika aku tidak sembuh, aku berjanji aku tidak akan melupakan kalian."

Itachi, Sakura dan Naruto menghentikan langkah mereka. Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Segalanya bisa terjadi, kan?"

Itachi tersenyum. "Tapi aku mengharapkan kau sembuh. Saku dan Naru juga. Jadi, berjanjilah untuk jangan bilang kau tidak akan sembuh."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku janji."

_**Merekalah yang bisa membuatku melupakan penderitaanku, meskipun hanya sejenak**_

-three months later-

Suasana persahabatan mereka berdua betul-betul sepi sejak sakitnya Sasuke. Mereka juga tambah cemas setelah mendengar kabar dari Itachi bahwa keadaan Sasu ternyata semakin kritis.

"Aku ingin menjenguknya lagi!" pinta Naruto pada Itachi saat berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke hari Sabtu itu.

Itachi terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah. Ayo pamit dulu pada Kaa-san."

Seperti pada hari saat mereka menjenguk Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya, Naru dan Saku menggandeng tangan Itachi erat-erat. Kali ini Itachi tidak berkomentar, karena dirinya juga merasa cemas.

Keadaan Sasuke sudah berbeda dari kedaan saat mereka pertama kali menjenguknya. Kini mukanya tambah pucat, lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya tampak jelas sekali.

"Katakan padaku kalau dia baik-baik saja." ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Tapi Itachi menggeleng lemah. Ia duduk di sisi adiknya, memegang tangan adiknya yang semakin kurus.

Sakura dan Naruto duduk di seberang Itachi. Mereka menatap wajah Sasuke yang semakin pucat. Rambutnya pun menipis.

"Nii, tampaknya Sasuke butuh istirahat. Aku mau pulang." tutur Naruto. Itachi mengangguk. Ia tahu, mereka tak sanggup melihat keadaan sahabat mereka yang makin lemah. Ia sendiri sebetulnya ingin menangis, tapi ditahannya mati-matian.

Di dalam mobil, Itachi tak kuat lagi. Ia menangis sambil terus menyetir. Naruto dan Sakura terdiam sepanjang perjalanan.

_**Tapi aku sangat bahagia!**_

"Bulan depan, jenguk Sasu lagi, ya?" kata Sakura saat jam istirahat sekolah. Naruto mengangguk.

"Tapi sebetulnya aku takut," ujar Naruto.

"Aku juga. Yah, kuharap Sasu sudah lebih baik." kata Sakura optimis, meskipun di dalam hati kecilnya ia merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto berdering tanda ada telepon masuk.

"Itachi-nii," gumamnya pelan, lalu memandang Sakura. Mata Sakura melotot, pikirannya langsung melayang ke Sasuke.

"Cepat angkat!" kata Sakura sambil membereskan peralatan makannya.

"Ya, halo? Ada apa, Ita-nii?"

"Naru, Sasuke tambah kritis. Aku ingin kalian ke Rumah Sakit sekarang juga, karena menurut dokter dari semalam ia mengigau terus. Ia mengucap nama kalian terus-menerus, mungkin ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian.." ucap Itachi di seberang telepon, suaranya terdengar seperti habis menangis.

"…aku akan menjemput kalian ke sekolah sekarang. Aku bersama Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Nanti aku juga akan mintakan izin pada sensei kalian. Bersiap, ya?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Baiklah," ujar Naruto singkat, lalu menghentikan pembicaraan. Sakura masih melotot, wajahnya tegang. "Ada apa, Naru?"

"Kita akan ke Rumah Sakit sekarang. Nanti Ita-nii akan menjemput kita."

_**Andai kalian tahu, aku menyayangi kalian lebih dari aku menyayangi diriku sendiri**_

Itachi sampai di sekolah, ia langsung menuju ke kelas Naruto dan Sakura. Setelah memintakan izin pada sensei Tsunade – wali kelas mereka berdua – mereka bergegas menuju Rumah Sakit Ninja untuk ketiga kalinya, namun menjadi yang kelima kali untuk Kaa-san dan Tou-san.

Dalam perjalanan, mereka berlima terdiam. Namun dalam hati masing-masing mereka merasa panik, takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sasuke. Tou-san yang menyetir terkadang mencoba melontarkan lelucon, tapi mereka berempat tampaknya sedang tidak ingin tertawa. Kaa-san malah berulang kali meyusuti air matanya setiap kali ingin mengalir. Naruto dan Sakura mencoba menenangkan Ibu dari sahabat mereka itu.

"Bibi, jangan menangis. Nanti Sasu malah tambah parah." bisik Sakura pelan. Itachi merangkul Ibunya sambil mengelus pundaknya.

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, Itachi, Naruto dan Sakura berlarian menuju kamar Sasuke. Tou-san dan Kaa-san membuntuti dari belakang. Di depan kamar ternyata sudah ada seorang dokter yang juga hendak masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

"Dok, bagaimana…" ujar Sakura terputus.

"Sebentar. Teman kalian perlu diperiksa. Sebentar saja. Kalian tunggu di luar dulu." kata dokter dengan tergesa. Kaa-san terduduk lemas. Tou-san terus merangkulnya. Itachi mondar-mandir tak sabar. Naruto dan Sakura mencoba mngintip dari kaca pintu kamar.

Lima menit kemudian, sang dokter keluar. Matanya tertuju pada Naruto dan Sakura. "Kalian, masuk." katanya pelan. Sakura segera berjalan mendahului Naruto.

Terlihat wajah yang begitu pucat dari sahabat mereka itu. Rambutnya pun sudah sangat tipis, akibat menjalani kemoterapi. Selang infus di mana-mana. Naruto menahan tangis melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang amat memprihatinkan.

Air mata mengalir deras dari mata Sakura. Ia hampir tak sanggup mengucap sepatah kata pun.

"Kalian tahu, aku bahagia sekali kalian bisa ke sini lagi. Aku tak akan lupa janji itu. Janji yang kedua," tutur Sasuke lemah. Kaa-san yang tak sanggup melihat kondisi putranya itu, menunggu di luar dengan Tou-san dan Itachi.

"Aku bahagia memiliki sahabat seperti kalian. Terima kasih ya." katanya lagi, dan tiba-tiba matanya terpejam. Lalu terdengar nada 'tuuuuuuuut' panjang. Sakura berteriak, Naruto bergegas menekan tombol darurat.

Tak lama kemudian, dokter datang bersama seorang perawat. Ia memasang alat bantu detak jantung.

Kaa-san memeluk Tou-san erat-erat, Itachi berjongkok sambil menutup wajahnya dengan lengan, Sakura dan Naruto duduk terdiam. Suasana sangat kacau. Di dalam ruangan, terdengar dokter berusaha keras menyadarkan Sasuke kembali…

Lima menit berlalu…

Dokter keluar kamar dengan wajah lelah. Sang Suster masih di dalam, terlihat sedang mencabut infus dan alat-alat lain yang menempel pada tubuh Sasuke. Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk, bahkan lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Itachi menghampiri sang dokter, menanyakan kondisi adiknya. Namun, dokter menggeleng sambil menepuk pundak Itachi. Mulutnya menyuarakan kata, "Maaf. Kami sudah berusaha." dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Kaa-san yang sedari tadi menangis, kini makin lemah. Ia hampir pingsan kalau saja Tou-san tidak menepuk pipinya. Itachi menangis sambil menghadap tembok. Sakura diam mematung, seakan belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Naruto menggenggam tangannya, dan ketika Sakura menengok, wajah Naruto sudah basah dengan air mata.

Sebutir air mata jatuh ke pipi Sakura, lalu dua butir, tiga butir…

Memang sulit menyadari kenyataan, bahwa satu menit lalu orang itu masih hidup, dan kini kita melihatnya sudah tak bernyawa. Dan itulah yang dirasakan mereka berdua.

"Janji yang kedua…" gumam Sakura, pelan sekali.

_**Aku sangat bahagia karena kutahu kalian menyayangiku**_

-two weeks later-

Sakura dan Naruto termenung di bangku taman sekolah. Setelah kematian Sasuke, segalanya sudah cukup berubah. Sakura ingat bagaimana ia menangis di pundak Naruto saat penguburan Sasuke. Mereka begitu _shock_ melihat sahabat mereka sendiri dikubur. Sebelum acara penguburan selesai, mereka sudah pulang karena tidak sanggup melihatnya.

"Kita main ke rumah Sasu lagi, yuk?" ajak Naruto membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama.

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Saat pulang sekolah, mereka bergegas ke rumah almarhum sahabat mereka itu. Itachi menyambut mereka dengan riang.

"Heei, kalian. Ayo masuk. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan pada kalian." sambut Itachi. Kedua ninja itu segera masuk. Itachi masuk ke kamarnya.

Tak lama, Itachi keluar membawa sebuah kotak berwarna hitam-kuning-biru. Hitam adalah warna kesukaan Naruto, kuning warna Sakura, dan biru warna Sasuke.

"Coba dibuka," pinta Itachi. Ternyata di dalamnya ada buku harian Sasuke, selembar surat, dan sebuah CD.

Tangan Naruto bergetar saat mengambil surat itu, dibukanya hati-hati.

Hai sahabat-sahabatku!

Maaf aku tak lagi bisa bersama-sama kalian lagi sekarang. Hehehe..

Yang jelas, tahukah kalian, waktu Kaa-san menemaniku di Rumah Sakit, ia berkata bahwa aku adalah anak yang amat-sangat beruntung, karena memiliki sahabat seperti kalian.

Naruto yang konyol, pandai dan jahil

Sakura yang tomboy, cerdas dan kadang-kadang cengeng

Sasuke yang.. apa hayo menurut kalian? Tapi sensei Kakashi sering memanggilku "Si _Moody_ Sasuke". Apa betul aku ini _moody_ yah?

Untuk janji itu, aku nggak akan pernah lupa.  
>Aku berjanji aku tidak akan melupakan kalian.<p>

Kalian baik-baik ya! Aku tidak sabar akan bertemu kalian disini. Aku selalu teringat kata-kata sensei Tsunade, "Kalau kalian adalah sahabat dunia -akhirat, pasti nanti di akhirat kalian akan bertemu lagi"

Makanya, kalian jaga kesehatan. Nanti, bila saatnya datang, aku pasti bisa bertemu kalian lagi.

salam – Si _Moody _Sasuke

P.S : Kakak, aku sangat menyayangimu. Sampaikan salam pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Katakan pada mereka bahwa aku sangat mencintai mereka. ^_^

Untuk kesekian kalinya mereka bertiga menangis.

Itachi mengambil CD dari kotak tadi, lalu menyetelnya. Ternyata itu adalah video keluarga mereka saat sedang bersama.

_**Aku tak akan pernah lupa pada janji itu**_

Setengah jam berlalu, kedua sahabat itu pamit pulang. Kotak tadi dipegang oleh Sakura, dan Naruto mengizinkannya.

Mereka berdua bertekad untuk menjalani hari-hari ke depan dengan normal, meskipun tidak ada Sasuke bersama mereka. Karena mereka yakin bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi, di dunia yang berbeda, nanti, bila saatnya tiba.

_**Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian, karena kalian sahabatku**_

_**Dan aku yakin, nanti kita pasti akan bertemu lagi!**_

_**Sebab kalian adalah sahabatku,**_

_**Untuk selamanya**_


End file.
